Si eso te hace feliz
by Solin Staly
Summary: incomodidad, que la niña humana crezca es sumamente incomodo. primero lo comparan con una rosa. ¡a sesshomaru!. luego, lo ven desnudo en el lago y... no, definitivamente que Lin crezca no es bueno. SesshXLin.


¡hola! =) bueno, tenia muchas ganas de hacer otro fic de esta pareja [maldito Jacob, tu me hiciste fan... u.u] así que aquí va.

Dedicado para Jacob (L) claro está, y también a LinTanya, quien me dijo que era fan de esta pareja en un review, y aunque no la conozco, espero lo lea y le guste.

Advierto: no se como llamarle, porque tampoco es lime... pero es algo así como lenguaje para adultos xD

Disclaimers: personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

"si eso te hace feliz".

Un amanecer tranquilo de primavera, así era todo. El sol se asomaba desde una montaña cercana, esparciendo un suave, efímero, escurridizo calor que, sin embargo, era capaz de reconfortarla. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, como queriendo instarla a que sonriera, incluso las mariposas parecían dispuestas a alegrarla. En aquel claro del bosque no hay sonido alguno, salvo unos desproporcionados ronquidos que emitía un pequeño ser de color verde, y la acompasada respiración de un daiyokay, al otro lado.

Una pequeña de cabellos negros, ojos castaños y sonrisa sincera, sin embargo, se encontraba totalmente despierta. Su mirada recorría todo el paraje, buscando manzanas o algo que pudiera comer. Tenía un poco de hambre y sed, pero sobretodo, algo de tristeza.

Mirando hacía su derecha un par de segundos, descubrió que sus ojos chocolate se habían opacado por las lágrimas, cosa muy poco frecuente en ella. Pero sentía que se le escapaba de sus infantiles manos, se veía impotente.

Los recuerdos de su muerte y secuestro estaban haciendo un lío en su interior. Tenía miedo de salir. Miedo de alejarse de su señor, que en ese momento descansaba cerca de ella. ¿Por qué la había salvado?. ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo?. ¿Por qué le permitía permanecer a su lado?. Eran unas de las preguntas que la atormentaban, asfixiándole. Por mucho tiempo vio al señor Sesshomaru como su amigo, su padre, algo indescriptible que significaba severidad, protección, amor incondicional. Siempre. Siempre lo amó. Desde ese día que lo conoció, bajo aquel árbol y herido. Desde aquel instante en que su compasión fue despertada, supo que pasaría el resto de su vida con ese demonio. Pero nunca imaginó que sus sentimientos fueran, en cierta forma, correspondidos. Lin nunca vio una muestra de cariño hacia ella, siempre se creyó una inútil.

Pero aquello no era cierto... si lo fuera ¿Por qué Sesshomaru había bajado al inframundo?. Y no era que aquello la entristecía, ni que hubiera preferido morir a seguir a su lado. Era que lo estaba volviendo un sentimentalista, y no podía continuar. Lo hizo sin saberlo, obviamente. Sesshomaru estaba acostumbrándose a su compañía, estaba dependiendo de ella. Y eso era debilidad... ¿sería ella la culpable de que, en poco tiempo, el señor Sesshomaru terminara como su detestable hermano Inuyasha?.

Unos ruidos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y rápidamente desvió la mirada, percatándose de que su señor había despertado. No deseaba que la descubriera mirándolo, no sabía por qué; simplemente no quería importunarlo con sus pensamientos, ya bastante tenía el señor con sus propias batallas. Además, sólo estaba reviviendo antiguos temores, ya que hace 3 años no le sucedía nada extraño.

Jaken se removió también, percatándose de que "el amo bonito" estaba ya consciente. Abrió los ojos refunfuñando en sueños, la mirada asustada y una cara de sorpresa y sueño. Lin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud del pequeño Youkai quien, a pesar de todos esos pensamientos incómodos, siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes, niña tonta?.-Preguntó realmente enfadado poniéndose trabajosamente en pie. Tal vez era que Lin había crecido demasiado, o que ya no tenía 9, si no 11 años, pero el señor Jaken le parecía de pronto mucho mas pequeño.-Si lo único que haces es ir montada en Ah-Un y chillar cuando tienes hambre… yo en cambio he caminado durante 5 días casi sin descanso, siguiéndoles la pista a vaya a saber que cosas. Luego la dulce y tierna –recarga esas dos palabras-Dice que quiere agua y... ¿Qué pasa luego? Tiene que ir el pobre Jaken a buscarl...-

-¿y eso te molesta, Jaken?.-

-n-no... amo bonito, yo...-Corta en seguida su perorata el sapito. Sabe –aunque sinceramente le cuesta admitirlo- que con la niña nunca gana a los ojos del amo. Jamás. Aunque verdaderamente sea una boba y de más problemas de los que solucione, aunque mil veces por ella los motivos del amo bonito sean desviados. Él no lo admite, pero siempre le da la razón a la pequeña criatura. ¿celos?. Tal vez sean eso, celos porque fue un sirviente leal y fiel, siempre estuvo tratando de conceder a su señor lo que deseaba, y esa muchachita de sonrisa cálida y ojos grandes le ganaba. Era frustrante.

-Más te vale.-El hombre, a pesar de la clara amenaza de sus palabras, permanecía en su pose característica sin mover un músculo. Los ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo totalmente relajado en la mullida hierva y su rostro, un frío mármol.

-Hola...-Dice Lin, feliz de que su señor haya despertado. Las reflecciones trata de dejarlas para otra noche. Después de todo, aquello había pasado acía algunos años, tal vez el daiyokai ni las recordaba. Una total lástima, porque cada segundo libre, la niña revivía esos momentos de absoluta dicha en que, luego de la total desesperación, su señor llegava a rescatarla.

-Hola.-Respondió sin mirarla. Ella no se desanimó ni por un instante, conocía muy bien a ese demonio. Frío, indiferente, sanguinario, malvado, bello, asombroso, poderoso, magnífico, autosuficiente, bueno... y se acaban los adjetivos. Sesshomaru es, simplemente lo que ella admira y quiere con toda su alma, seguido de cerca por Jakenel abuelo .

Pero todos aquellos atributos podrían esfumarse con la presencia de ella. Ese "Hola" que le había dicho era clara muestra de que no era indiferente a sus ojos. Y, lejos de alegrarla –puesto que eso buscaba desde hacía mucho tiempo- una tristeza pasajera nubló sus facciones. Ella lo quería, tal vez más de lo que un humano normal puede llegar a querer a alguien. ¿pero cómo podía hacérselo ver sin muestras de afecto?. ¿de qué forma Sesshomaru lograría ver que ella estaba feliz cada mañana, si los acostumbrados ramilletes de hermosas flores blancas no aterrizaban en su mano?.

¡Y eso le recordaba!. Saltando ágilmente –olvidándose de los patéticos pensamientos que la acosaban- se puso en pie, mientras gritaba sin poder contenerse.-¡Las flores!.-

-Si, las flores.-

-Amo bonito...-Dijo el pequeño Youkai, con voz dudosa, pero tratando de que no se notara.-¿le gustan las flores de la niña humana?.-Bien, esta era la oportunidad de que Jaken sintiera, en carne propia todo el poder de Bakusaiga. Siempre le había gustado esa espada, era digno reflejo de su amo (debe ser porque salió de su interior) y ahora, sentiría en carne propia que tal cortaba por su atrevida pregunta y además, por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿a ti no?.-Jaken suspiró quedamente. No se había molestado, pero era seguro que tampoco conseguiría respuesta. El amo Sesshomaru, a parte de ser valiente, poderoso, bello y asombroso, era capaz de desviar preguntas que no le convinieran.

-Bu... bueno, no me desagradan...-Respondió mirando el quimono de la niña, que se alejaba con rapidez. Era imposible no quererla, Jaken podía entenderlo y aunque no le gustaba su nuevo puesto –niñero de Lin- sí que le agradaba hacerla enfadar (y de paso, enfadarse él también).

-No te desagradan.-repitió Sesshomaru mirándole intensamente con sus ojos dorados y Jaken recordó lo de la pasada noche. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir nuevamente ese hormigueo.-Tiemblas, Jaken.-

-Sí...-Dijo desviando la mirada. No debía seguir con eso, era enfermizo y casi –por no decir demasiado- suicida.-Hace frío...-

-Pues entonces ve a buscar comida. Tal vez te acaloras-Su tono era suave y tranquilo, y el youkai se alegraba de que ya no lo mirara. Se puso en marcha con rapidez mientras su amo se desperezaba.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-Se escuchó en la lejanía, la voz de Lin. El demonio gruñó suavemente, regodeándose con el hecho de ser el único propietario de esa dulce criatura.-¡Aquí le traigo una..! ¡Ouch!.-

La niña, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos revosantes de alegría fijos en su señor no se fijó en una piedra que le dificultaba el paso, hasta que el impacto fue inevitable y cayó con dicho objeto. Gimió suavemente, y Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir cuando sintió el dulce aroma de la sangre y su aterciopelada voz. La observó con el detenimiento de los de su raza, y pudo apreciar lo bien que le quedaba el pelo desparramado por la cara a su protegida.

-Si serás tonta-Gritó Jaken con energía, no perdiéndose detalle de lo que acontecía unos metros más allá.

Lin se levantó, tan roja como la rosa que sostenía en la mano. Obsesionada con hacer feliz al amo sin importar los remordimientos que vinieran mas tarde, encontró una hermosa rosa roja en el camino. La tomó, pensando en hacer un ramillete, pero no habían otras tan lindas como esas. Viendo su problema, la pequeña decidió no perder el tiempo y entregársela a su señor. Para Jaken, la niña había hecho una pequeña corona que pondría en su cabeza sin prestar atención a sus berrinches.

Pero había aterrizado sin mucha elegancia en el suelo. Era vergonzoso porque en ese momento el señor la estaba mirando. Se puso aún más colorada y se acercó con timidez.

-¿dime?.-Sesshomaru sabía lo que deseaba su protegida, de hecho, estaba mirando con atención la rosa de su mano, la corona para Jaken y la pequeña margarita que adornaba su cabello, pero le gustaba escucharlo, era gratificante. La niña se encogió un poco, todavía avergonzada, y tomando aire contestó.

-Señor, le he traído esto...-Lin estiró la rosa con delicadeza. Sesshomaru la acarició lentamente, percatándose de las duras espinas que la adornaban. Pensó en lo difícil que debió ser para una humana cortarla sin clavarse al menos unas cuantas. A menos que...

-Lin, dame tu mano.-NO era una petición, tampoco lo había dicho en un tono sugestivo ni mucho menos. Era una orden. La pequeña la estiró, dejando caer la corona del abuelo Jaken. El amo observó las espinas clavadas en ella y se incorporó con elegancia, echando hacia atrás su larga melena blanquecina.-¿Qué es esto?.-

-Son espinas, señor. Fue algo complicado arrancar la rosa, pero me gustaba, y me esforcé. Era realmente raro. En un rosal cercano, todas las flores que lo adornaban eran rosas blancas y, ver sola a la rosa roja me dio curiosidad. ¿Por qué estaba allí?. Supe que ese no era su lugar y me dije, que esa flor debía estar en su mano. Así que me dispuse a sacarla con el fin de regalársela, porque se parece mucho a usted.-Esa niña hablaba más que Jaken en un año, y eso era decir muy poco. Los ojos se le pusieron blancos debido a la concentración en cada palabra, pero cuando llegó a la última frase su indiferencia pasó a segundo plano, dando lugar a una ligera sorpresa. ¿a él?.

-¿A mi?.-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, que estaba molestando un poco su vista. La niña asintió con la cabeza.-¿Y por qué?.-

Lin se lo pensó por un momento. La verdad cuando vio aquella flor, le encontró un parecido a su amo... ¿pero por que?. Al fin pudo dar con una respuesta apropiada.-Porque usted es imponente, li... lindo, uno entre miles, pero peligroso e hiriente, como la rosa.-Si lo que antes era catalogado como sonrojo, aquello era mucho más. Lin se tocó las megillas con sus manos frías, intentando aplacar el intenso calor. Sesshomaru estaba como siempre, con una mano en los ojos sin parpadear. La niña decidió marcharse hasta que el enfado hubiera pasado, pero el daiyoukai la detuvo.

-Lin... déjame ver la herida.-su voz sonaba como siempre, esperaba que la niña entendiera que no estaba enojado por tal disparate. ¡él y su magnificencia, comparados con una rosa!. Era algo tonto que lo habría hecho reír si no fuera por su carencia emocional.

La muchacha se acercó con pasos lentos, Sesshomaru pudo ver su rodilla sangrar un poco. No era grave, a simple vista le quedó claro. Luego de limpiarla lentamente con su lengua la hizo que se retirara. Necesitaba descansar, lo que significaba estar solo.

.

-abuelo Jaken, ¡no es como usted piensa!.-Dijo la niña, mientras se llenava la boca de vallas. Era la hora del desayuno, y el pequeño Youkai verde la estaba molestando por el incidente de la rosa.

-¡MI amo Sesshomaru no es como una rosa!. ¡ni punto de comparación, niña tonta!.-Dijo el abuelo muy enojado, blandiendo su báculo como si de una espada se tratara.-No vuelvas a acercarte a él, no m...-

-Cállate, Jaken, o te mataré.-La cátedra del demonio fue cortada con la misma brusquedad. Mirando a todos lados, Jaken mordió su lengua con fuerza. Lin bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto culpable. Sesshomaru, a unos metros de ella miraba al horizonte entrecerrando los ojos. Luego se levantó con elegancia sin hacer ruido, para marcharse a un rumbo desconocido para los otros.

-Niña tonta.-Masculló Jaken con resentimiento mientras la cabellera nívea del amo bonito se hacia cada vez más difícil de ver debido al verde impenetrable de los árboles.

Estaba satisfecho, las vallas que había recolectado el inútil de Jaken eran realmente buenas, signo inequívoco de que, luego de siglos de exhaustivo entrenamiento, el demonio estaba adquiriendo inteligencia, la cual le faltaba cuando lo conoció. El señor recorrió un corto trecho, abriendo los ojos al máximo. Sabía que debía mantenerse alerta, aún así la necesidad de tomar un baño era casi agobiante. Había tomado por costumbre hacer campamento cerca del agua, por si a la niña le daban ganas de beber. Su vida dio un giro brusco al conocerla, porque no sólo pensaba en su bienestar desde que viajaba con ella (que Jaken estuviera bien le importaba un reverendo rábano), si no que ahora se ocupaba de otra persona. Ella, que con sus sonrisas conseguía alegrarlo, que con sus miradas llenas de luz lograba iluminarlo, la que había despertado su compasión. Ella, Lin, le había cambiado la existencia.

Aunque una parte de él –esa que a menudo se creía más autosuficiente de lo que realmente era, y que siempre hablaba con la voz de Jaken- le decía que la muchacha no valía nada, y si no fuera por sus cuidados ya estaría muerta. No negaba que fuera cierto aquello, pero sí hablábamos de quién debía más, de seguro Lin resultaba perdedora.

Llegó al pie del río en poco tiempo. La superficie era clara, tanto que su reflejo se lograba distinguir sin alteraciones. El youkai comenzó a quitarse la ropa con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a las criaturas que dormitaban cerca. Luego de estar totalmente desnudo se adentró en aquellas aguas. La corriente no lo arrastraba, por lo que resultaba cómodo y relajante. El agua estaba totalmente fría, tanto que al principio lo dejó sin respiración por unos instantes, aunque luego se acostumbró. Sintiendo cada gota en su piel, refrescando cada poro, se puso a pensar en el comportamiento de Jaken en la noche. Preocupante, eso era. ¿a quién, maldita sea a quién se le ocurría tocarle la cara mientras dormía?. Y sí, tenía total consciencia que su sirviente era raro, pero nunca lo creyó suicida.

Pero lo más sorprendente no era eso, si no el hecho de que él no lo hubiera matado. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Bakusaiga estuvo a punto de cortar en mil pedacitos ese pequeño estómago, para luego rebanar lenta, dulcemente, todo el cuerpo del pequeño Youkai. Sin embargo no lo hizo, pues el aroma que desprendía era totalmente embriagador. Esa mezcla de miedo, excitación y la fragancia de la dulce sangre le hicieron entrar al maldito juego al que fue sometido Jaken. Divertido, era divertido tener las vidas de los otros en sus manos y ver que dependen sólo de tu benevolencia, o en el caso de Sesshomaru, de su buen estado de ánimo.

Se sumergió completamente, frotando algunas ramitas adheridas a su plateada cabellera. Le gustaba el agua y las dulces hiervas que Lin preparaba para su cuerpo. Se acordó del parentezco infantil que la niña le había visto con la rosa y burbujas salieron del agua, mezcla de risa y furia del youkai. ¿Qué tenía esa muchacha loca?.

.

Lin estaba arta. Arta de los constantes cacareos de Jaken, que más que youkai parecía gallina (la cara del pequeño sapo al escuchar tales palabras era digna de fotografiar), del maldito sol, de su estupidez, de todo. Decidió dejar la conversación para otro momento, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar –el amo bonito no es rosa, niña tonta...- una vez más, por lo que dándose la vuelta dignamente –cuidando de no caerse otra vez- se dirigió a beber agua del río cercano. El señor Sesshomaru era un buen youkai. Jaken –entre resuellos de indignación y sonrisas disimuladas- le había comentado que "el amo nunca se preocupaba del agua ni de la comida, si no hasta que llegaste tu, niña tonta con tus necesidades de humana", y la niña estaba totalmente agradecida. Sabía cuanto había cambiado su señor para hacerla feliz y aunque a veces no lo admitiera, que se preocupaba por Jaken y por ella.

¿Y ella?. ¿Cómo le pagaba?. Tal vez no había dicho lo de la rosa como le hubiera gustado, como lo tenía en su cabeza. A lo mejor debería haberlo dicho de otra forma... pero no, así fueron las cosas. De pronto surgió la necesidad de conocer a su amo, porque a pesar de haber pasado casi 5 años junto a él no le conocía. No sabía cual era su color favorito, ni que le hacía sonreír, ni si alguna vez tuvo novia. Lo único que conocía de él era el nombre de su espada.

Tal vez le preguntaría cosas luego de beber. Cuando estuvieran a punto de partir dejaría su timidez e iría a enfrentar sus bellos ojos dorados. Luego de que el incidente de la rosa roja quedara olvidado.

El sendero de árboles era inacabable. La niña estaba cansada y fatigada, y lo peor era que no tenía idea de cuanto faltaba para llegar. Si al menos fuera como Jaken, que siempre ahorraba energías por si a su señor se le antojaba algún capricho, o como su amo, tan perfecto que lograba olfatear el agua para saber cuanto camino quedaba por recorrer... pero no, ella era una inmortal, "una humana sujeta a las viles necesidades".

Cuando estaba a punto de desistir y recostarse en un tronco cercano, pudo escuchar el sonido del río. Dándose impulsos con fuerzas renovadas, corrió al encuentro de las refrescantes aguas. Pero en el momento que pudo ver esa maravillosa y cristalina extensión...-¿Quién anda ahí?. ¡Lin!.-Dijo una voz ronca en la orilla. La niña miró a su dirección, y por poco cae hacia atrás, muda de la impresión y con los ojos abiertos como platos, fijos en aquella persona que la miraba espectante.

¡por todos los demonios!. ¿ese no es el amo Sesshomaru?. Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Una traviesa, pícara y divertida voz que la hizo enrojecer. El sonido de la adolescencia.

No es sólo el amo Sesshomaru, ¡niña tonta!. ¡Es el amo Sesshomaru desnudo!. ¡Corre!. Replicó una segunda voz, esa demasiado conocida para ella. En vez de preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo Jaken metido en su cerebro, se dedicó a observar, alucinada el cuerpo de su señor, que se erigía ante sus ojos, sin...

¡Sin ropa, Lin!. ¡Imagina a esa teino!. ¡se moriría de envidia al saberlo!. Habló en su cabeza, la primera voz. Las piernas le temblaban y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin despegar la vista de la cara de Sesshomaru, que mostraba una mueca de absoluta comprensión.

¡Lin!. ¿ves como te mira?. ¡Corre, niña boba!.

El cabello, de una blancura casi deslumbrante le caía desprolijo y despeinado por los hombros, chorreando agua. Lin siguió el recorrido de estas, mirando la pálida tez de su torso, sin un rastro de vello. Sus marcados pectorales y los músculos de sus brazos –no exagerados, pero bien formados- le hacían justicia a su nombre de guerrero. Su estómago tenía toda la apariencia de ser algo suave, y a la niña le dieron unas ganas casi incontenibles de tocarlo. Si su señor quisiera...

-¡Lin!. ¿te estoy preguntando qué diantres haces aquí!.-La voz del amo sonaba apremiante, y la muchacha salió del aletargante hechizo del deseo. ¿el amo estaría enfadado con ella?.

Se puso en pie sin poder apartar los ojos de aquello. Su piel no tenía ninguna cicatriz como ella pensaba, si no que era clara, lisa y perfecta como todo su ser. Era cautivante totalmente magnético. Sus ojos parecían atrapados en el hipnótico desplazamiento del agua que discurría por su piel, teniendo el honor de acariciar su cuerpo. Y entonces recordó lo que su señor hacía cada vez que ella se lastimaba. Lamer sus heridas. ¿Cómo se sentirá si ella lo... lamía también?.

Pero un rayo de lucidez pasó por su cabeza, dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate. Luego trató de tirarse al agua, pero eso serviría para que él la rescatara, y sus cuerpos tuvieran oportunidad de rozarse. ¿qe?. ¡no!.

Salió corriendo, perdiéndose en el bosque, respirando agitado y con las megillas coloradas. El demonio negó con la cabeza ante las visiones que se estaban sucediendo a la partida de la humana. Ella de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos, observándole fascinada. Luego el escenario cambiaba ante sus ojos, y ya no estaba en el río, si no que en su palacio, en su cuarto. Ella seguía de rodillas, pero él estaba mucho más cerca, tomando su cabello entre las manos mientras ella chupaba su miembro con desesperación. Luego el escenario volvía a cambiar y era Lin entre sus brazos, gritando su nombre, con los labios morados y sangrando. Lin contra su cuello, causándole escalofríos. Lin contra su pecho, calentando el frío que el agua le provocaba. Lin en el aire y el cuadro nuevamente desdibujado. no, espera, hay algo en este maldito cuadro que definitivamente no encaja. Ella es una niña-Dijo una voz en su cabeza, inexpresiva.

-¿y eso que?. No miraba como una niña-replicó otra voz, parecida a la de su padre.-a crecido, date cuenta.

-¡es una humana!. ¡una asquerosa humana, maldita sea!.-Exclamó la otra voz con enfado. -¿Dónde queda el orgullo, Sesshomaru?.

Volvió al agua, pues sus megillas se estaban tiñendo de rojo. Su respiración era muy rápida al igual que los latidos presurosos de su corazón y el deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Mojándose una vez más, decidió no volver a salir hasta que las visiones se detuvieran y su temperatura se regularizara. Sabía que de lo contrario, Lin sería víctima de un arrebato de locura, pasión desenfrenada y lujuria desatada. Era una niña, Sesshomaru lo tenía claro, pero esos ojos brillando aún lo incitaban a que pensara en cosas prohibidas y, definitivamente, no iba a hacerlo.

.

Horrible, totalmente desastroso. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza en ese maldito instante?. No, no le bastaba con el percanse de la rosa, tampoco con caer en su presencia; tenía que verlo desnudo. ¡a él!. Era como su padre, de seguro en ese momento estaba pensando en cortarla en mil pedazos por su atrevimiento. Era una humana, de seguro la teino Kagura debería haber visto lo que ella. El mar de confusiones no la dejaban ver, ni respirar, mucho menos moverse. Jaken estaba observándola con preocupación, pero por primera vez no le importaba; sólo deseaba dormir todo el día y no despertar hasta darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un perfecto sueño.

Los crujidos de las ramas cercanas la hicieron percatarse de que ya no estaba sola con el abuelo Jaken. Su espalda se tensó, sus músculos se contrajeron esperando sentir la filosa hoja de Bakusaiga en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza los puños, pero nada pasó. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba comportando como una tonta, pues su señor no le haría daño por nada, despegó los párpados para ver. Sesshomaru estaba recostado en un árbol, cuidando de no llenar su cabello de ramas. -Es totalmente vanidoso- pensó Lin mientras miraba con deleite su cara seria y sus ojos cerrados.

No estaba enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Preguntó Jaken con aire ofendido mientras se acercaba a la niña.-No me has dado las flores, ¿te sientes bien?.

Lin sonrió condescendientemente, mirando a su pequeño amiguito. El youkai permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y la boca torcida.-¿las extraña, abuelo Jaken?.-

-No quise decir eso... sólo que estás rara. ¿tienes hambre?.-interrogó solícitamente con un tono falsamente dulce.

-No... necesito dormir, señor Jaken. Estoy cansada.-Respondió con la vista en una pequeña lagartija que correteaba en el suelo.-es sólo eso-Añadió como para convencerse a si misma.

-¡Ah, holgazana!.-La extraña mueca de tristeza que adornaba la cara del sapo fue sustituida por una de total rabia. Volteó, indignado y con los puños apretados.-Los niños de hoy... cansada, la muy tonta...-

Lin se recostó en la hierva, ocultando el rostro entre las manos mientras pensaba. Lo peor de todo era la curiosidad de saber qué habría estado pensando Sesshomaru en ese momento... y saber cual era su color favorito, para regalarle una flor de aquel tono cada día. Porque él era todo para Lin, y nunca se perdonaría no concederle un capricho tan infantil, pero a la vez, que lograría –si fuera sensible a las emociones- hacerlo sonreír.

Quiso acercarse ¿pero como?. No, de pie llamaría demasiado su atención. ¿Cómo un gusano?. Que patético, quedaría como una debilucha. ¿gritando para llamar su atención?. No, muy común...

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a gatas frente a él. Cuando se percató de aquello, Sesshomaru ya estaba al tanto de su presencia y la instaba a que hablara, con un sutil-¿Qué deseas, Lin?.-que la dejó perpleja. 'Deseo preguntaros, señor Sesshomaru, ¿Cuáles son vuestras flores favoritas?'. ¿pero vaya estupidez!. 'amo bonito, quisiera regalaros una flor cada día, pero me he dado cuenta que no se que color os gusta...' no, de esa forma lo llama Jaken.

-Sesshomaru sama-Dijo con la vista en el suelo, recordando su completa desnudez. 'no pienses en eso...' se recriminó mentalmente.-¿Sabe?.-la niña esperaba algo como ¿Qué sucede?, por parte del daiyokai, pero no dijo nada. sólo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba.-Me gustaría conocerlo, deseo que nos conozcamos...-

El demonio arqueó una ceja.-¿conocernos?.-Preguntó confundido, permaneciendo en su postura sin mirar a la niña. No deseaba hacerlo, si lo hacía... sucederían cosas horribles...

-Si.-Respondió Lin, feliz de que su plan estuviera dando resultados. En ese momento no le importaba nada de lo que pudiera pasar, ni que sus megillas se hayan pintado de carmín al encontrarse tan cerca, en un árbol tremendamente parecido al que estuvieron cuando lo conoció y su vida cambió completamente.-Digo, ¿no le interesa saber algo sobre mi?.-

-No, la verdad.-El demonio miró a la niña severamente.-Se que eres una humana bastante alegre, que comes dos veces al día y que te gusta mucho el agua (demasiado para mi gusto, debemos parar tres veces por ti); que cuando estás enfadada te enfurruñas y tengo que mandar a Jaken a buscarte. Que duermes mucho, te cansas demasiado, y tienes una abilidad asombrosa para atraer problemas, por lo que debo rescatarte. ¿Qué más necesito saber?. Nada.-

Lin parpadeó, sorprendida, pero el aturdimiento no le duró demasiado. Sesshomaru conocía sus hábitos, aquello era muy bueno.-Pero yo no le conozco-Afirmó con un tono amistoso. Se sentó frente al youkai y juntando sus manos, le escuchó.-¿hay algo que desee contarme, señor Sesshomaru?.-

-No.-contestó sinceramente.-¿Deseas saber algo?.-

-¡Muchas cosas!.-Dijo la niña sin perder las esperanzas. Lin nunca se rendía, ni aunque la negativa estuviera ante sus ojos. Como su señor en las batallas, la muchacha no perdía el entusiasmo hasta que la victoria se viera ante sus ojos.-¿Puedo preguntar lo que sea?.-

Sesshomaru contó hasta 10 lentamente. No le gustaba demasiado que invadieran su privacidad, aún si ese alguien era la risueña y carismática humana que lo acompañaba. Le gustaba estar solo, y creyó decirle a Jaken que la vigilara. Como no le obedeció… no quedaba otra que cumplir la promesa de la noche anterior.-Lo que sea, si aquello te hace feliz.-Le dijo a Lin secamente, como siempre. Adoraba esa bendita y tan maldita sonrisa que se formaba en las comisuras de su boca cuando se dirigía a ella, como si fuera un honor escucharle, como si esas palabras fueran las más sutiles alabanzas. La oyó aclararse la garganta cómicamente, y con las mejillas subidas de tono preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez ha tenido novia?.-¡Era importante saberlo!. Ahora que su señor le permitía ese atrevimiento, debía consultar hasta que todas sus más profundas y oscuras dudas estuvieran resueltas. Aquello era interesante, le gustaba.

-Los de nuestra raza no necesitamos novia, Lin.-Esa niña no perdía el tiempo. Pensaba que le preguntaría alguna estupidez sin sentido, por ejemplo cuál era su color favorito, si le gustaba pintar o por qué odiaba tanto a Inuyasha. Esas preguntas eran... algo incómodas, aunque no difíciles de responder si se sabía como hacerlo.

¡qué frustrante!. Debió sospecharlo, Sesshomaru nunca le diría la verdad a sólo pocos minutos de conocimiento verdadero, más aún si aquella era la primera pregunta. Pensó detenidamente cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.-Vale-Aceptó sonriendo sinceramente, como siempre.-¿es usted un youkai feliz?.-

-Si.-aunque no estaba seguro de lo que respondía, aquello era lo que Lin necesitaba oír de sus labios. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, mucho menos si era Lin y si lo miraba con esa cara de que con un movimiento lo atravesaba, ocupando una espada invisible. Estaba respondiendo porque no deseaba verla triste, no tenía idea por qué; simplemente el ver a su protegida mal le desanimaba.

-¿Qué lo hace feliz?.-volvió a cuestionar la niña, entrecerrando los ojos. Le llegaba sol, pero no deseaba perderse ninguna expresión de la cara de su señor, por eso no se alejaba. Pero cuando Sesshomaru señaló el espacio que quedaba cerca de él, a su lado, la pequeña sintió como se le encogía el estómago dolorosamente. Un montón de vichos vivos revoloteaban por su cuerpo y reaccionó como una sonámbula, situándose donde señalaba el daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru suspiró y volvió a aspirar. El aroma delicado de la niña le llegó a la nariz, causándole un escalofrío bastante agradable. Era mezcla a flores y hiervas, pero bajo todo eso, se ocultaba algo nuevo, que hace pocos días se había alojado en su esencia. Aroma a mujer. Era muy sutil y ella, desde luego no lo sospechaba, pero su organismo estaba despertando, y eso no era bueno para él, porque descubrió que le gustaba. ¿Qué lo hacía feliz? ¿Qué contestaba?.

-La sangre. Ganar en una batalla con alguien verdaderamente fiero. Enterrar mis garras en la piel de un demonio, desgarrarlo hasta que sus aullidos nublen mi aturdida cabeza. Ver mis manos manchadas de su sangre... me complace mucho más que apuñalar con mi espada. Con las manos sientes como la piel se rompe, como tira... y como la despreciable criatura depende de la manera en que rasgues.-

Lin tragó saliva. Si deseaba seguir con vida, jamás haría feliz a su amo. ¿Cómo hacer sonreír a alguien que piensa en matar?. ¿Qué su felicidad dependía sólo de la muerte?.-y dígame, Sesshomaru sama...-

-¿hmm?.-

-¿hay algo que lo ponga triste?.-preguntó reclinando su cabeza en el hombro del youkai. Pudo sentir su calor en las megillas algo más pronunciado que las veces anteriores, pero no quería apartarse. Jamás había estado de esa forma con nadie, y si no era así no recordaba a quién había tenido tan cerca. Sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, que comenzaba en el cuello, descendiendo por su espina dorsal y acabando en su parte baja, provocando una especie de humedad candente que salía de su interior. Fuera lo que fuere, no era malo, se sentía agradable y satisfactorio. Con todo, no era suficiente, la niña sabía que algo faltaba. Sus piernas se apretaron un poco más y sintió una oleada de placer recorrerla.

-Hueles bien...-Dijo el señor con una voz irreconocible mirándola. Ella se puso a temblar, sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza al igual que sus megillas. ¿avergonzado? No... no lo creía, tal vez era por el calor que se estaba provocando entre ambos. El demonio tragó saliva mientras gruñía algo que sonaba como a "mía" antes de inclinarse un poco. La niña pensó por un momento -que se le hizo eterno- que Sesshomaru la besaría, pero no fue así. El daiyoukai quería oler su cuello. La nariz del demonio rozó su piel y Lin suspiró mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas y esa humedad aumentaba. La boca de su protector estaba rozando su clavícula y ella puso una mano alrededor de su espalda para sostenerse. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido para ella, pero le gustaban. De pronto sus labios estaban secos y su corazón latía a un ritmo alarmante.

Se apartó con rapidez y brusquedad, separando la cabeza de Lin de su hombro. ¿Qué era él?. ¿un demonio perro que se controlaba o un bulgar youkai lobo que obedecía a sus instintos?. Lo primero, pero sinceramente se estaba comportando como lo segundo. Había detenido el abance por una sola razón. No era ni por el hecho de que Lin fuera humana, ni porque no quisiera ella. Solo porque aún en su esencia quedaba rastro de niña, era una cría y no la tocaría hasta que pasara un tiempo. Era vergonzoso... y asqueroso.

-Lin, vete.-

-¿Qué pasó?. ¿Qué... qué hice mal,señor?.-preguntó roja de vergüenza. Tal vez su abrazo lo había molestado, tal vez no debía comportarse de esa forma. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su posición original.

-Olvídalo... por un tiempo.-Dijo el demonio volviendo a cerrar los ojos y tratando de no respirar el hechizante aroma de Lin. Vamos, sólo era por unos segundos, ya se iría.

-Señor, me quedan 3 preguntas que deseaba hacerle...-comenzó la niña.-Juro que no le tomo mucho tiempo.

-Dime, si eso te hace feliz.-

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?.-cuestionó mirando las gotitas de sudor que perlaban la frente del daiyoukai, que se estaba mordiendo el labio lentamente.

Sesshomaru lo pensó por unos instantes, no sabiendo que contestar.-El rojo-Se decidió por fin.

-¿por el atardecer?.-Preguntó la muchacha con voz inocente y tierna.

-Por la sangre, niña. Me gusta el rojo sangre.-Respondió maldiciéndose internamente por querer tocar a su protegida. Era una bestia... malvada y terrible.

-Oh... bien, la segunda. ¿Por qué dice siempre "si eso te hace feliz"?.-En su voz estaba impresa la emoción y un atisbo de picardía.

Otra pregunta para pensar, esta niña lo estaba consumiendo. La verdad, eso sólo lo decía como palabra cliché, pero a su pequeña le importaba bastante.-Para que preguntaras libremente y te marcharas cuanto antes.-

-Oh... bueno, la última, y le prometo que me voy.-

-Bueno, si eso te hace fel...-

-¿quiere que sea su compañera... por siempre?.-

Silencio, las palabras de Lin fueron recibidas con un completo silencio. Ella volvió la mirada a Sesshomaru, que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Le dio curiosidad. ¿tan grave era querer viajar a su lado hasta cuando la vida se le escapara?. Porque eso deseaba. Ser su amiga, su compañera, quien lo ayudara y quien se sintiera ayudada por él. Que cuando recogieran comida, cada uno tuviera al otro presente, sólo deseaba eso. ¿tan difícil era responder si le agradaba su presencia o no?.

Luego de unos minutos un poco largos, el daiyokai respondió: -Bueno, si eso te hace feliz...-

La niña se incorporó, besándolo en una megilla. Fue tímido, fugaz, pero pudo sentir como la piel de su señor quemaba en en lugar donde sus labios avían tocado. Jaken, que se encontraba mirando escondido tras un árbol cercano, se encontraba dividido entre tres emociones bastante poderosas. La furia por el atrevimiento de la mocosa humana, la envidia por no ser ella, y la risa por la cara de sorpresa de su amo. Al final, cuando Lin corrió alegremente por el sendero, gritando algo sobre "una rosa roja todos los días" optó por la primera.

Calma, Sesshomaru, calma. No vayas tras ella-Decía una voz en su cerebro, adormecioedo esos raros instintos. Bien, todo casi estaba resuelto. Nunca había pensado en que una mocosa humana pudiera causar tanto revoltijo de emociones. Con esas certeras y a la vez poco ingeniosas preguntas lo había desarmado, y sus ojos mirándole... definitivamente lo avían cautivado; pero algo que lo tenía casi al borde de la histeria era la última pregunta. ¿le había pedido matrimonio!.

No era tan malo, si se lo replanteaba. Dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo, pero si que aceptaría –aunque no valía de mucho, ya que le había dado la respuesta-. Tal vez sería divertido, porque la haría feliz.

Los haría felices a los dos.

Fin del fic.

Y vivieron felices para siempre! ains... el amor... Sesshomaru, espérame!.


End file.
